Maybe change is good
by 50ShadesofMoReid
Summary: "Hotch we have a problem"
1. Chapter 1

**Morgan pov**

I had invited Reid over for a guys night had invited Hotch & Rossi too. But they said they had plans. I was in my thoughts before I heard the door bell ringing. I opened to see Reid standing out side in the rain "come on in Reid" I said as he came in.

"What we watching tonight?" He asked

"I thought we would start off with night of dead" I said

"Sounds like a plan" Reid said taking a seat on the couch.

**Unsub pov**

_Good the doctor and the agent both in the house this gonna be so easy. I heard the doctor say he was going to bed. Now it's time. I got in at the back door I walk into the room where the doctor is staying. I grabbed him put my hand over his mouth "shut up or I'll kill you" I said I stuck the needle into his neck pushed in de-aged agent he slowly fell to the ground. Alright one down one to one to go. I heard the other agent coming down the hall I grabbed him. He tried to put up a fight but I won the last round "night night baby agent" I said to him in his ear as I gave him the same agent_.

- kids-

Rossi was here before Morgan but not before Reid. He found this to be odd for both of them not being on time. Hotch is his office he came "Hotch have you seen Reid or Morgan this morning?" He asked

"No I haven't. Have you tried calling them?" He asked

"No but something's not here Hotch my gut tells me so" he said as he stepped out too call them both. Neither one answered. Hotch told Rossi to take Blake with him.

-kids-

_Blake had something about Reid going over to Morgan's to have a guys night. They both walked up to the door knocked "Morgan are ya there your car says your home" Rossi said knocking again. Then the door open reviling Morgan as a kid "Morgan is that you?" He asked he nodded his head yes._

_"Morgan is Reid here with you?" Rossi said he nods his head._

_"I am scared to go back there by myself could you come with me?" He asked Rossi he nods his head. As he came in along with Blake. Morgan took his hand led him into his house then he came to the room Reid is staying in only to find him sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs crying. Blake bent down "Reid it's Blake & Rossi along with Morgan are you ok?" She asked he looked up to find Morgan along with Rossi & Blake. He reached out for some one to hold him Blake picked him "it's okay Reid I gotta ya" she said then she looked to Rossi. He shared the same look._

-$kids$-

_Rossi took his cell phone out while Blake is watch them while I called Hotch "Hotch we a problem over here at Morgan's so could you come here? Oh by the way bring Garica with you too plz?" Rossi said he was sure Morgan wouldn't mind Garica sees him. As for Reid he thought Hotch would be good for Reid_.

"Yeah sure we'll be there soon" he said pressing end to call.

Hotch went to Garica's layer and knocked he heard "come in" she said Hotch came in shut the door.

"Garica I need your fullest attention I need you & I must go over to Morgan's house. I sent Rossi and Blake over to his house to about Morgan & Reid. They found a surprise when they found Reid & Morgan so they want us over there ASAP" He said Garica shook her head and begin to go with Hotch on there secret mission.

-$kids&-

_Rossi begin to see Reid nodding off in his breakfast food he genttly pick him up took him over to the rocking chair and starting to rock. Reid looked to be about three and Morgan looked to four "Rossi what are we gonna do?" Blake asked while settling sleeping Morgan on couch_.

Plz be kind read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviews, faves, followers. Please be kind read & review! I thought sense we had a Reid de-ageing story that I would do one for Morgan & Reid

**Hotch pov**

We walked into Morgan's house to find Reid & Morgan asleep on the couch. Rossi looked over to me for a answer which I didn't have one at time "how did this happen?" I asked

_Garica went over to Morgan cuddled him like baby "my baby Morgan what are we gonna do with you. Reid my little sunshine you surprise me everyday with your brain I'm not surprise about this my beautiful baby boys I am gonna dress you up and down" she said kissing Reid on his head while still holding Morgan which he's not waking up any time soon neither is Reid_.

Rossi and stepped into kitchen "we arrived Morgan answered the door he said the unsub that we couldn't catch did this too them. He got to Reid first they were not any marks on the floor. Then when he got to Morgan he tired to put up a fight as you see here. Morgan had he grabbed him stuck something in his neck. We found Reid in the guess bedroom crying it was sad thing ever." Rossi said taking a seat at the table.

I took the seat right beside of him "we both know their not staying by here by there selfs. Do they know we're here?" I asked he shook his no.

_After a few minutes we heard a scream coming from the living room we both ran into living room seeing Morgan looking hurt._

_"Morgan it's Garica my chocolate love, Rossi called few minutes when you were taking your nap. By the looks of it Spencer is still sleeping so shh!" Garica said Morgan looks at Hotch & Rossi_.

_"No I don't want it pleawe you don't half to do it" Spencer said Hotch gently woke Spencer up. "Hotch I'm scared" he said tearing up again. He gently picked up and sat down with Spencer in his lap Spencer leaned his head on his chest doing his best to calm down. Hotch sat there for five minutes "Spencer calm deep breathes for me" I said he didn't listen he pasted out_.

_"Spencer wake up" I asked in a calm voice._

_"Hotch let him sleep boy has been through enough trauma to last a week" Rossi said taking Spencer out of his arms placing him on couch_.

**Garica pov**

_Garica was singing to Morgan. He's enjoying this his mother always sing to him when was upset especially after his dad died. She always singing him to sleep but sense his mother died he didn't have anyone to sing to him. Garica always made sure that her boys were taking care of now sense they were under five. She would take care of them no matter what. Reid didn't have anyone to take care of him when he was a child. She wanted be there for him to love him. But this is Spencer Reid were talking about._

"Garica can you go to the office and ask JJ to come here bring some clothes with her plz?" Hotch asked she nodded and left.

**Rossi pov**

"Hotch this is not gonna be easy they both have grown up minds but there bodies are gonna respond differently" I said watching them sleep.

"I know Dave" he said watching Morgan wake up.

"Quewtion what I am doing in a kids body?" Morgan asked

"Someone gave you something too turn you like this Reid is this way too" I said Morgan came over to hug me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spencer POV**

This was so real to Spencer. He knew that since he was now little, he would have to take naps, eat right and dress like a child. It didn't matter to him though as long he was taking care of, to him this was a second chance. Being loved was all that mattered to him. This felt like a second chance at life, one where his childhood was not full of adult responsibilities and dealing with a sick mother.

Derek seemed to not be handling it well, he was having trouble being a kid again. Rossi was taking care of Derek while Hotch was taking care of Spencer. Rossi looked over to see Hotch tickling Spencer, he was having a good time.

"Morgan, can't you have a great time like Hotch & Spencer?" Rossi asked, he was usually patient but he was ready to throw in the towel.

"Hotch, let's switch. You can play with Morgan and I'll play with Reid," Rossi said taking Hotch's place and lifting Reid up onto his knee.

**Rossi POV**

"Rossi, you don't like me like this way. Do ya?" Reid asked in a small squeaky voice.

"Spencer, I know this was not what you had planned but look at it this way, you have a family that loves you and wants to take care of you. Let us do the worrying," he said, he knew Reid understood as Reid nodded his small head up and down.

Garica and JJ came back with some clothes, Rossi wasn't surprised at the amount they had brought.

"Uh... tis too tight I'm not stick pwrson Gwria," Reid had said Hotch laughed he was too cute for age.

"No I am not putting that on JJ you can't make me" he told her. He's not taking this well.

"Here let me help Spencer Garica please help Morgan?" Hotch asked

"Please for me Derek" Derek gave in "otay" he said he gave in.

Garica smiled then Derek smiled back "you will be forever my little love bee" she sighed.

Hotch was trying to put Spencer's converse on, Reid smiled at Hotch. Garica came back over with Morgan in hand "Hotch you need some help?" She asked he nodded. She helped him put on his shoes "there you go genius" she settled him on his feet

Morgan was out first, it was still clear that he was not happy about being a child. Reid was happy, he came out happy and giggling before he ran over to Aaron. Aaron promptly scooped him up into his arms. For the first time in a while he smiling. Spencer made him happy.

Spencer wasn't happy about being a kid at first. Dave talked to him about it, he's happy now. All it took was good talking from Rossi. Rossi was happy for Reid, Reid seemed to be happy as a child for now. As long as his family was with him, Rossi knew the Spencer would continue to be happy.

**Garica POV**

Garcia asked Hotch if it was okay for her to stay with Morgan and Reid during the first night. Hotch wanted to keep Spencer and Derek together for the first night. She loved her two boys and wanted to make sure they stayed safe.

"Derek, would you like Spencer to stay with you for the night?" Hotch asked as Reid stood at his side.

"No, I want him gone. I don't wanna see him ever. Goodbye Reid," he said. Reid ran over to JJ with tears running down his cheeks. Garcia watched as JJ swiftly took him into her arms and outside along with Rossi.

"Derek! That was not a nice thing for you to say to Spencer. He doesn't want to be in this body either but he's trying to make the best of it, he is trying to adapt. You should try it too," Aaron said taking a walk outside to see Spencer.

"Garica, I'm not mad at you. I'm angry at who ever done this to me and Reid. I have to apologize to Reid, this wasn't his fault. I shouldn't have taken it out on him." Morgan said itching in the clothes that he had put on.

"Morgan Reid is happy why can't you be?" She asked

"Cause when I was this small I lost my dad and mom, it's really hard being this small again. I know it's not Reid's fault I shouldn't have blamed him, he's in the same boat as me. But I did do you think that he'll forgive me?" He said tears were running down his face.

"Baby you know he will, now do you wanna have a sleep over with Hotch, Reid, and my lovely self?" She asked

"Yes I think so but there's something I have to do first" he said watching as the door open to reveal Reid, JJ, and Hotch.

Morgan runs over to Reid, they set him down on his feet "Reid I want to apologize for the things I had said it sucks that were in these bodies, I know you want to be back to your old self again as well as I do I. Reid your my best friend in the world who knows the square root of pie is, please don't get into that. I'm sorry I had to get it out I'm sorry it was in front of you so can you forgive me please?" I asked waiting on replie.

"Sure Morgan were family" he before he hugged Morgan.

"Hotch you are staying with us right?" Garica asked

"I'll stay with you" Blake told them.

"Yes I'll stay with you too," Hotch said as Reid came running over to Hotch he scooped him up.


End file.
